Motion picture film is relatively delicate, and must be operated in avoidance of mechanical or other abrasive contact. The constant exposure to environmental pollutants must be avoided during periods of film use and non-use. Airborned abrasive pollutants permitted to settle on or impregnate the film surfaces can cause actual loss of reproductable recorded image, sound distortion, unacceptable viewer annoyance and expensive repairreplacement costs. Furthermore, the retentive properties of film lubrication, emulsion and electrostatic charge collectively and inconcert manifest the need for protective covering.
Film supply and take-up apparatuses in patent literature are made reference to, such as but not limited to, (single turntable), (platter), (band winding device), (center feed unwinder), (endless loop), (supply and take-up system for film), (close loop film), (closed loop film transport), (apparatus for film and transport), (apparatus for film and tape winding), and (rotation tape accumulator). Hereinafter film supply and take-up apparatus shall for the purposes of clarity also encompass the aforesaid in parenthesis devices. Hereinafter motion picture film is also referred to as film.
Motion picture theaters and display systems for commercial and noncommercial purposes and in other arrangements cause film to be drawn from a coiled condition projected and thereafter return to a coiled condition preparatorily for reuse. It has heretofore been the general practice to provide a supply and take-up system comprising a double-reel system in which the coiled film is drawn from the periphery of the supply reel, passed through a motion picture projector, and take-up or recoiled progressively outwardly upon the hub of the take-up reel.
Commonly during use said supply reel and take-up reel are enclosed in apparatuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,679 issued Nov. 11, 1919 to Stevens and U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,384 issued May 29, 1934 to Lincoln. Referred to as magazines, said enclosure did reduce fire hazzard and also protected film from exposure to airborne pollutants. During periods of non-use in association with the double reel system, motion picture film was wound on the reels and stored in film cans or bins.
Improved film transport apparatuses which eliminated the use of said magazines and film bins generally comprising two platters with means to supply and thereafter take-up film are representatively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,337 issued May 9, 1972 to Burth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,959 issued with limitations Dec. 25, 1973 to Burth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,566 issued July 16, 1974 to Potts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,890 issued July 16, 1974 to Potts and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,910 issued Mar. 8, 1977 to Boudouris.
Further improved film transport apparatuses eliminating the use of magazines and film bins are representatively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,221 issued Jan. 3, 1978 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,891 issued Feb. 5, 1980 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,018 issued June 17, 1980 to Wilkinson in which one horizontal platter is provided with means to supply and take-up film in an endless convoluted condition as disclosed in the various patents cited.
In addition to the aforesaid magazines, film cans and film bins, where no longer practical to wind film not in use on to reels for storage in bins or cans, currently plastic garbage bags, popcorn bags, plastic paint drop sheet covers, natural or synthetic rags and disgarded newspaper have been observed arraued over film and apparatus not in use.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved instrument combination film and film supply and take-up system cover which overcomes the disadvantages associated with current use of the film and double and single platter film supply platter and take-up apparatuses.